Scarcity of available bandwidth as compared to the requirement for achieving acceptable quality of digital video content after compression as measured by display resolution, individual frame quality and frame rate will be a reality that video encoding systems will have to deal with for years to come. The increasing demand for digital video content, and the processing resources of devices for video content viewing, are such that more efficient use of available bandwidth continues to be of great importance.